Modusin Wonwoo
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Modus itu nama tengah Mingyu. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. Shortfic. Review


**MODUSIN WONWOO**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya apa yang terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo pertama kali mendengar kata Kim Mingyu, maka Wonwoo akan menjawab…

Modus.

Benar. Mingyu itu rajanya modus. Suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Untungnya Mingyu cuma modus ke Wonwoo.

Ya jelas sih. Wonwoo kan pacarnya. Pacar yang paling imut, manis dan menggemaskan menurut Mingyu.

Menurut Mingyu.

Karena sesungguhnya Wonwoo itu datar. Cuek. Ketus. Galak. _Tsundere_. Makanya perlu dimodusin.

.

"Kenapa bawa motor?" Wonwoo baru keluar dari pintu rumahnya saat melihat Mingyu baru turun dari motor _sport_ merahnya, yang diparkirkan di halaman rumah Wonwoo.

Jam tujuh petang. Malam minggu. Jadwalnya kencan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tadi lewat pesan singkat Wonwoo yang mengajak Mingyu keluar rumah untuk makan malam. Biasanya mereka cuma _movie-date_ dirumah Mingyu, yang jaraknya hanya lima rumah dari rumah Wonwoo.

"Kebetulan langit cerah. Kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum makan." Mingyu masih berdiri disamping motor kesayangannya sambil menunggu Wonwoo mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Oh.." Mingyu sudah sangat maklum dengan pacarnya yang kelewat irit kata-kata itu. Jadi Mingyu diam saja sambil menyerahkan satu buah _helmet_ ke Wonwoo.

Mingyu naik ke atas motornya. Wonwoo juga mau tidak mau naik ke bagian belakang. Tangan Wonwoo berpegangan di sisi kanan kiri jaket kulit milik Mingyu.

"Siap? Aku mau sedikit ngebut loh.." Mingyu menyalakan mesin motornya yang berderu sangat kencang.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Menempelkan dadanya di punggung hangat Mingyu. Tangannya sekarang melingkar di perut berotot Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum senang dibalik _helmet_ merahnya.

Ini memang alasan utama Mingyu membawa motor untuk kencan malam ini. Jarang-jarang kan dapat pelukan dari Wonwoo.

.

Selain modus, Mingyu itu juga tukang gombal nomor satu. Dan Wonwoo benci digombali Mingyu. Bukan karena apa sih. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau wajahnya memerah malu saat mendengar gombalan Mingyu.

Kalau sudah memerah begitu biasanya Mingyu bakal lebih menggodanya lagi.

Itu sebabnya saat makan berdua Wonwoo selalu menyuruh Mingyu duduk disampingnya. Sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Supaya Mingyu tidak melihat secara langsung rona wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak sanggup harus bertatapan mata terus menerus dengan Mingyu. Jantungnya bisa lemah seketika saat matanya bertemu mata tajam Mingyu. Wonwoo belum terbiasa untuk itu.

Dua _ice lemon tea_ sudah ada dihadapan keduanya sejak dua menit yang lalu. Sementara pasta yang mereka pesan belum selesai dimasak.

Wonwoo menyesap cairan dengan rasa manis dan asam yang bercampur jadi satu itu.

"Minumanku rasanya aneh." Mingyu baru menyedot minumannya sedikit.

"Aneh? Punyaku enak kok." Ucap Wonwoo menanggapi. Ia meminum miliknya melalui sedotan.

"Rasa manisnya tidak terasa." Mingyu meminum lagi -sedikit- melalui sedotan.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening heran.

"Benarkah?"

"Coba saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya.." Mingyu mendorong gelas minumannya sedikit kearah Wonwoo disampingnya.

Wonwoo tidak curiga sama sekali saat Mingyu mendekatkan gelas tinggi itu. Apalagi dengan bibir Mingyu masih berada di ujung sedotan miliknya. Menyedot sedikit-sedikit minumannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat sedotan miliknya sendiri dari minumannya. Memindahkannya ke minuman Mingyu berniat mencicipi minuman yang kata Mingyu tidak manis.

Wonwoo menyedot perlahan. Cairannya sudah menyentuh lidah. Lalu ditelannya segera.

Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Ciuman tidak langsung. Batin Mingyu berteriak riang.

Wonwoo yang menghisap minumannya melalui sedotan itu sangat amat imut dan menggoda.

"Ini man-"

 _Chup_

"Nah sekarang baru terasa manis." Mingyu tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

Minuman Mingyu sebenarnya manis. Malah sangat manis. Tapi akan lebih manis kalau pakai tambahan bibir Wonwoo.

"Bibirmu lebih manis, sayang"

Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sehari saja tolong berhenti modus, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mencubit kencang pipi kanan Mingyu. Melampiaskan kesal dan malu-malunya pada sang kekasih.

"Aw.. Ampun, Jeon Wonwoo.."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Idenya dari Meanie moment yang satu gelas berdua itu loh.. Haha

Dapet feel nya ga?

Oh iya, mau bilang soal sequel dari semua ff saya. Saya ga bisa janji apa apa. Kalau emang ada pasti cepetan dibuat deh sequelnya. Tapi kalo emang ga ada ide, trus dipaksain takutnya malah jadi ga seru.

Saya usahakan semuanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ide bikin ffnya masih yang pendek pendek. Harap maklum.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Mon, 12th Sept 2016


End file.
